


Legends

by coldcoffeeandchocolate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gay, I’m sorry to the historians, M/M, but Hamilton liked women, butchering of history, eliza was a cover-up, he liked Laurens more, sorry - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coldcoffeeandchocolate
Summary: IDK. It’s gay. That’s all you need to know.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> UH... Hi. I’m sorry. Please comment???

One mistake - it wasn’t a mistake, really, but everyone will call it a mistake - and John Laurens is gone, lost to history besides the people who knew him. Lost to any living memory it seems. He’s dust compared to Hamilton’s gold.

One battle that could have been avoided and John Laurens would be alive, talking with Hamilton. Hamilton’s dust is Laurens’ gold.

At the age of sixteen, John Laurens loses his mother. His father makes him practice law in England. He wants to be a doctor.

At the age of twelve, Alexander Hamilton loses his mother, basically orphaning him even though his father is alive. The hurricane hits. He writes about it. His work is published in a local newspaper. Everyone crows about how intelligent he is and they send him to the colonies. The island people want him to be a doctor. Alexander Hamilton wants a war.

Martha Manning was a mistake. Hamilton was not.

Elizabeth Schuyler was a cover-up; Maria Reynolds an accident. He misses Laurens and thinks about how the battle could have been avoided.

John Laurens never noticed the bullet that sucked the life out of him, only felt it. By then it was too late.

Hamilton does see his death bullet, all too clearly. His widow finds their letters.

John Laurens never worried about Martha finding his letters. She was back in England, and she wasn’t the type to look through his letters. He doesn’t worry about his child finding the letters either.

It turns out that it is one of Hamilton’s worst fears, besides storms.

Eliza and Angelica burn and cross out explicit sections of their letter, with the help of John Church Hamilton. Hamilton mutters about how his son’s name directly contradicts what he’s doing now.

Eliza never discovers the September 16 1780 letter.


End file.
